


Our Rooftop has Enough Space for the Both of Us

by thequeenwhowaited



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bandaids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Next Door Neighbors, Sunsets, for andy, kitty suga, puppy and kitty au, puppy daichi, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenwhowaited/pseuds/thequeenwhowaited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy! Daichi constantly spends his time on his rooftop watching the clouds go by. Kitty!Suga is his next door neighbor. Spiderman can be found on bandaids. And America is very far from Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Rooftop has Enough Space for the Both of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://andyzambie.tumblr.com and her amazing puppy and kitty au.  
> <3 you! and I hope that this will make up for all the angsty headcanons I send you.

Daichi wondered if sitting on rooftops would always leave him cold and he just didn’t notice the cold after all these years. 

Because he felt freezing now…. No matter how many times he curled his tail around himself.

He sighed and shivered a bit more. 

But he didn’t want to go back inside just yet as the sunset looked too beautiful in the reflection of rooftop puddles. 

Maybe it would rain again soon.

The world always smells nicer after it rains like someone washes away the smog and dirt for just a little bit so that the natural scents rise to the surface again. 

That would be nice. 

His ear twitched as Suga leapt from the window to the rooftop.

“What are you doing up here?” Suga said draping the blanket he brought with him around Daichi and himself. 

Daichi smiled at him and absent mindedly scratched the space behind Suga’ cat ears that Suga seemed to like as Suga purred in response.

“I’m just looking at the sunset.” Daichi replied feeling a bit warmer now that Suga was here. 

“Your frowny brows say otherwise,” Suga said as he traced Daichi’s eyebrows that were tense and angry. 

Daichi laughed and kissed Suga’s temple, “Nothing to worry about, love”

“Hmm, really? Nothing is worrying about the fact that I’m leaving tomorrow to go to America for the next five months?” Suga replied easily seeing through Daichi’s cover up.

Daichi blushed out of embarrassment and said softly, “I just don’t want to think about you being so far away from me. You’ve always been in arm’s reach away...”

Suga leaned in and rubbed his head on Daichi’s shoulder and let out a slow sigh. 

They lived next door to each other since they were little and even though their windows faced each other, they never really talked. 

Everything had started when Suga opened the window to let the spring air in as he was doing homework.

Daichi was sitting on the roof cloud watching when he just happened to look to his right at Suga’s open window. 

Suga was so focused on perfectly cutting out shapes that their kindergarten teacher had giving for homework that he had gotten a paper cut.

He yowled out in pain and hurriedly stuck his finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding.

Daichi’s sensitive ears heard the yowl and looked over to see Suga dancing up and down in pain. 

He giggled a little to himself before seeing Suga crying tears big enough only an animated character to cry. 

He gasp and ran downstairs to get his mommy. 

Because his mommy always knew what to do when Daichi got a boo-boo. 

His mommy patted his head and told him to go over with a bandaid.

Daichi was a little timid to talk to Suga face to face so he threw the box of Spiderman bandaids into Suga’s open window and hid behind the lace curtains of his room . 

Suga respond to Daichi’s kindness with a window messages with a Thank You!

As time passed, they left more and more messages for one another.

Cute notes from Suga that always were signed with a paw print to Daichi’s block handwriting.

Have a Great Day! To This Math homework doesn’t make any sense to I like you. 

Then one day Suga saw Daichi howling and crying on the roof. 

It was after his mom had died. 

The weather had the audacity to be sunny and Daichi felt that nothing in the world could mimic how he felt on the inside and the space in his heart that his mom had left. 

That’s when Suga climbed over the 5ft wall between for the first time.

And he went to Daichi and started putting the remainder Spiderman bandaids everywhere he could reach.

He patted the soft ears on Daichi’s head and kissed every tear away until he cried himself out. 

And every afternoon, Suga climbed that wall to watch clouds with Daichi.

And yeah there were days where they did more than just watch clouds.

But it was their roof. 

Their space. 

One day, when they were in their last year of highschool, Daichi was looking down at Suga who was sleeping in his lap with a flower crown braided into his hair. 

He looked at Suga and just saw how utterly beautiful he was.

And Daichi knew that he wanted Suga to be with him for the rest of his life. 

His tail started to wag uncontrollably and it startled Suga awake.

Daichi whispered ‘I love you’ to Suga as he slowly petted him back to sleep. 

Two months later, on the day of graduation, Daichi brought Suga to their roof and proposed to him with his mother’s pearl engagement ring.

He was a bundle of nerves because he knew that they were still young and he couldn’t help but think that Suga would find someone else in college and where would he get the money for their wedding...

Every nerve escaped him when Suga said yes and wore the ring to their graduation and every day after that.

But now. 

Now was different. 

Suga is not going to be next door. 

He was invited to be an intern in an American/Japan based company. 

Meaning that he was going to go to America for training.  
Meaning months without rooftops and cloud watching… without Suga’s flower crowns or Daichi’s amazing ability to make the perfect hot chocolate.

Daichi couldn’t stand it. 

And he wanted the sun to stop setting so that Suga could stay with him longer. 

Because Suga… Suga was everything.

And he didn’t want his everything to be so far away. 

But he knew that this was going to be great for Suga. 

And he wanted to support him in every way. Even if it meant being thousands of miles away. 

Suga wanted to memorize Daichi’s scent and he meowed softly at Daichi to get his attention from whatever memory was going through his mind. 

Daichi brought himself back to the present and he felt his heart grow even fonder at his kitten.

He traced the side of Suga’s face as he kissed Suga who was aglow from the still setting sun.

And Suga reached up to feel the soft felt of Daichi’s ears. 

The cold band of their rings stinging each other as they continued kissing. 

Daichi tried to put all of his feelings into his kiss and Suga eagerly returned each one with equal intensity. 

Daichi loved Suga and Suga loved Daichi.

It didn’t matter that there would be miles between them. 

Their love was enough. 

And now they both knew it. 

And they sat there on their roof until the stars started to come out and the moon glowed on the two lovers.


End file.
